Birthday Surprise! Strippers Delight
by midnightlove2
Summary: Its Leon's Birthday, And With The Help Of Jake, They Go Out For Some Fun. But What They Find Will Give Them The Shock Of A Lifetime.


A/N: This is my first story on fanfiction, and its going to be a series soon. I do not a beta yet, and im not sure i will, but i shall try. Im not one too like flames, but gentle critizism is nice ^-^ This is for DenJaqu, and her awesomeness. This was inspired by our teamwork on Xbox Live XD WARNING, THIS IS EXTREMELY SHORT! IM WRITING AT 1:44 AM!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the strip joint**, CAPCOM OWNS THE REST!**

It was a dull saturday night when the men walked into the strip club. Leon was wearing his mob suit while Chris and Jake was dressed in civvies. Usually they went on trips like this when it was a special occasion,so the boys got drunk on their asses and stumbled through the night. But not today. It was Leon's birthday, and Ada had kicked him out until 2 am, for a good reason. Chris personally didnt want to know why, but helped his buddy get out the house. But funnily, they found the third amigo walking to the store for Sherry, so they dragged him to where they were now. Leon stared up at the bright glowing neon sign and frowned. "Are you sure this is such a good idea guys? I mean, Ada said to be home and be good. And i-" Jake scoffed and smirked at the older man, hand grasping the door and pushing it open. "If your such a man blondie, then go to the park. What Sherry and Ada dont know wont hurt them." So without hesitation, they all walked inside and what awaited them inside would scar their mind forever.

Apparently when Jake said it was a strip club, they all automatically thought it was a gentleman's club. Oh boy how THEY were wrong. "Where the fuck did you bring us Jake?!" "I-im going to murder Sherry!" It was indeed a strip club, but a woman's club. Men were on stage dancing around, and mentally all three men were scarred, but the odd thing was, Chris was the only male who didnt mind it. The others didnt have to know just yet though. Leon turned towards Chris with a twitching eye, a growl rumbling in his throat. "Im not going to spend the first few hours of my technical birthday at a ladies club you douche bag!" "You think its my fault?! Wesker here brought us!" "Dont call me that dipfuck! Ill take the bat out of basement and throw it in your face!" While the two were arguing, Leon's eyes traveled to the stage and his body immediately tensed up, the shock of what he found not like any other.

It was one year since the events in China. Since Pier's was destroyed with the new strand of the virus, the apocalypse was almost technically over. Jake gave his blood, not without a bill, and him and Sherry got together without a hitch. And Leon found Ada, finally, and wouldnt ever let go. But Chris...He was a broken man. He lost the man he once fell for, and to everybody it was obvious. No more drinking, no more laughing, just closure. Everyone, including Jill, tried to lighten his mood. But for a good while, nothing helped. Right until he saw Pier's family. His mother,father, and little sister. They explained to him everything about the brave and dedicated solider,and easily took him into the family. They figured out about his feelings toward their son, and the way that they talked to him soothed his soul, helping him move on with life, but never pursuing in love. Multitudes of men and women came out of the wood works to get at him, grab his heart or grab his...Pistol. But he never succumbed to them, or anybody. He hadnt technically had sex in four years, and he was the calmest the group has ever seen him. But he was also happy. Happy to be around the one's he cares about, and the ones that took him in when he was alone.

So when the oldest male saw Pier's walking on stage, his mind immediately searched through every possibility. Maybe it was a look alike, or maybe one of those wanna be porn stars who gets their face and body remodeled to look like a famous person. But this time, as the to be dead solider turned around, his worse fears were confirmed. Piers Nivans was alive. And this was not good.


End file.
